If I Have to Wait
by Euni-chan
Summary: Thor y Jane parecen no ser capaces de arreglar su relación. ¿Que sucederá? Traducciòn. Escrita originalmente por mistressbabette51.


**Disclaimer: **Estos personajes pertenecen a Marvel Comics y esta historia no tiene ningún fin de lucro. Está hecha solo para el entretenimiento propio.

De igual forma esta historia no me pertenece, fue escrita originalmente por **mistressbabette51**, quien amablemente me concedió permiso para traducirla al español y publicarla aquí, así que todo el crédito es de ella; yo solo creí que los hispanoparlantes que no pueden leer en ingles merecían leerla, es genial. **El link de la historia original** es: www . /s/8959429/1/ If -I- Have -to- Wait sin los espacios.

**Notas de Autor**: Thor y Jane son incapaces de arreglar su relación. Esta es mi última historia para el desafío "Batalla Porno". Realmente disfrute escribir sobre esta pareja en Fanfic "_A Had a Date_" de Capitán América/Vengadores. Pueden buscarlo para complementar esta historia pero no es necesario que lo hayan leído para entenderlo. ¡Pero no me dejen detenerlos! Solo una pequeña advertencia: Un poco de angustia adelante. Por favor lean y comenten. ¡Gracias!

**Notas de Traductor:** Mi primera traducción en la página, espero que les guste y les agrade el Fic tanto como a mí.

**If I Have to Wait**

_Puerto Antigua, Nuevo México_.

Jane Foster se encontró a si misma yendo de una noticia a otra desde unos meses atrás. La invasión alienígena y la traición de Loki casi habían destruido por completo la ciudad. No mucho después de la batalla, Jane había sido reclutada por S.H.I.E.L.D por sus habilidades, y ella había aceptado de buena gana.

Pensando en lo que había pasado unos meses atrás, ella había querido ir a Nueva York pero Thor la convenció de que no había nada que ella pudiese hacer y había sido bastante insistente en que ella se quedase en Nuevo México lejos del peligro. Eventualmente, ella había aceptado y se había quedado atrás, aunque no había estado contenta con ello.

Decir que las cosas entre ellos estaban raras, era quedarse corto, y luego de estabilizar el puente Einstein-Rosen –lo que había tardando casi un año- se habían reconciliado y hecho planes para estar juntos, pero el Padre de Thor tenía otros planes para él y su futuro.

Thor le había comunicado las desafortunadas noticias unos meses atrás, él debía volver a Asgard para ayudar a su Padre a pelear una guerra. Él realmente no tenia opción, debía ir. Pero, ¿dónde los dejaba eso a ellos de nuevo en su relación de ida y vuelta? Ella no tenía idea.

— Jane, solo apaga esa cosa. No hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto ahora. La batalla se acabó.- le dijo Darcy mientras ella compilaba datos para el coronel Fury en Nueva York. Suspirando, apagó la televisión.

— Lo sé, es solo que…

— ¿Aún no sabes nada de Thor?- Darcy sentía lástima por su amiga.

— No, nada aún.- Contestó Jane mientras regresaba al trabajo. Estaba cansada de poner su vida en espera por él. Habían pasado casi dos años desde que él había caído del cielo y golpeado justo en el centro de su vida, ella debía continuar pero no podía. Negó con la cabeza. Su relación era muy frustrante, y su vida no era ya solo suya. Jane posó una de sus manos sobre su estómago.

Darcy suspiró, realmente estaba triste por su amiga.

— Lo siento mucho, Jane.

— Estoy bien.- trató de cambiar de tema- ¿está listo el reporte? El coronel Fury llamó ayer, quería un análisis final de la batalla y como hacer que estas cosas dejen de suceder.

— Está casi listo.- contestó Darcy mientras traía sus notas y se las pasaba- ¿Sabes Jane? Quizás haya una forma de contactar a Thor.

— No voy a contactarlo Darcy, yo no he cambiado de opinión.

— Pero Jane, él es un tipo genial. Él querría saber.

Sospechando del comentario, Jane se giró para mirar a su amiga.

— Darcy, conozco esa mirada ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- Darcy levantó sus manos.

— Yo no he hecho nada.

—. ¿Por qué será que no te creo?- preguntó frunció el ceño.

— Pues deberías creerme porque yo no he hecho nada.- miraba el techo mientras tenía una mano detrás de la espalda con sus dedos cruzados. Jane suspiró.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- sacudiendo la cabeza, murmuró- Volvamos al trabajo.

Unos minutos después un trueno resonó en la distancia. Darcy sonrió pero Jane pilló su mirada.

— Él está en camino, ¿no?- preguntó negando con la cabeza.

— Para mí suena como una tormenta eléctrica.- comentó Darcy con una mirada inocente, pero luego se pudo oír un relámpago.

Jane se levantó y corrió a la ventana.

— ¿Darcy?

— Tengo que hacer unos recados antes de que caiga la tormenta. Te veo después. – Darcy le guiñó un ojo y luego se fue.

Jane no sabía que hacer, su corazón golpeaba en su pecho.

— Tengo que decirle.

— ¿Qué tienes que decirle? – era él.

Jane casi salió de su propio cuerpo. Poniendo una mano sobre su pecho y tomando un profundo suspiro se giró para verlo. Vestía su traje nórdico y se veía tan impresionante como la primera vez que lo había visto, con o sin traje.

— ¿Thor, Qué haces aquí?

— Que pregunta. Vine para verte. ¿Estás bien? Darcy dijo…

Jane se enderezó.

— ¿Qué dijo Darcy? Ella no tenía ningún derecho a contactarte- Thor se acercó.

— ¿Tu no querías verme?

Sonaba herido. Jane tenía que alzar el rostro y mirarlo pero era demasiado doloroso hacerlo sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer.

Thor le alzó la barbilla.

— Jane, estoy aquí.

Ella se alejó de él esperando poner un poco de distancia entre ellos para poder pensar con claridad.

— Parece que lo estás. ¿Habrías venido si Darcy no te hubiera contactado?

Thor frunció el ceño. Él sabia que las cosas entre ellos estaban en el aire, pero después de la última vez que se habían visto, pensaba que podían avanzar en sus planes y que ella se mudaría a Nueva York para estar más cerca de él. Las relaciones a larga distancia no funcionan, pero, desafortunadamente, después de que terminaran de hacer planes y luego de regresar a Loki a Asgard, su Padre necesitaba que se quedara a pelear una guerra. Debía regresar pronto, y no tenía mucho tiempo.

— Jane, lo siento, pero…- ella se dio cuenta de que él no había contestado su pregunta. Luego de recobrar la compostura, se dio vuelta para encararlo.

— No necesitas disculparte. Tu familia te necesita, lo entiendo.

— Jane, mira, no estoy seguro de cuando volveré así que necesitaba verte por… por si algo pasa.- El corazón se Jane se encogió.

— Pero tú no puedes ser herido ¿no?- ese pensamiento la aterrorizó.

— Allá arriba sí, puedo ser herido.

— ¿Tú podrías… morir?- estaba aturdida. Ni por un minuto se le había ocurrido que Thor pudiese salir herido- Oh, Thor… Yo…- Él se acercó más y entonces ella lo tuvo en sus brazos abrazándolo fuerte.

— Estaré bien, Jane. – Su enfado hacia él desapareció como la niebla y el humo.

— Pero ¿qué pasa si...?- no podía decirlo, entonces se echó hacia atrás y puso una mano en su mejilla- Thor, ten cuidado, por favor.- Ella quería desesperadamente contarle lo del bebé, pero no podía. Él tomó el cabello de Jane y lo acomodó tras su oreja.

— Trata de no preocuparte. Yo me pondré en contacto tan pronto como la batalla acabe. No será mucho tiempo, lo prometo.- Eso la tranquilizó, pero ella quería estar cerca de él. Quizás fuera la última vez.

— ¿Thor?

— ¿Si, Jane?- preguntó suavemente, aún acomodando su cabello.

— Hazme el amor- se detuvo- Te necesito tanto.

— Yo también te necesito. Te he extrañado mucho, Jane.

— ¿De verdad?- ella dudaba.

— Por supuesto que lo he hecho, chica tonta. Ven aquí.- La tomó en sus brazos, levantándola del suelo y la condujo hacia su habitación que se hallaba detrás de su laboratorio. – Este lugar no ha cambiado ni un poco, al igual que tu.

Ella lo puso más cerca para poder esconder su rostro, luego cerró los ojos e inspiró. Él Olía como el sol, la luna y las estrellas y otra clase de delicias de otro mundo. _Es todo lo que tengo ahora, recuerdos_. Lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos y se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Ella no podía detenerlas.

Thor vio sus lágrimas cuando la bajó y tocó su mejilla.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?

— Es solo que estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí. Eso es todo. – se sorbió la nariz y secó sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano. Él frunció el ceño.

— Jane, ¿Qué quisiste decir cuando dijiste "Tengo que decirle"? ¿Hay algo que debas contarme?

— No… Solo que te amo. – él sonrió.

— Yo también te amo. – trató de distraerlo tratando de ayudarlo a quitarse la armadura.

— Esto es diferente. ¿Qué significa?- su armadura tenía un color diferente y sus brazaletes y las placas de su pecho lucían de algún modo más elaboradas, como de mayor rango. Thor también ayudó a Jane a quitarse la ropa.

— Bueno, mi Padre se impresionó bastante con mi desempeño durante la batalla de Nueva York y decidió honrarme especialmente por ello.

— Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Thor, pero una vez que la batalla se acabe ¿volverás aquí o te quedarás allá?- tomó una pausa- tu Padre puede ser bastante persuasivo.

Él suspiró, pero sabía por qué Jane estaba preguntando eso. Una vez que ella estuvo en brassier y ropa interior, y él en sus bóxers, la volvió a tomar en sus brazos y la recostó sobre la cama y él se recostó a su lado.

— No hay forma. Sé a donde pertenezco, lo he sabido desde el día que nos conocimos.

— Yo también me siento así.

Jane suspiró, bajó la cabeza de Thor y lo besó una y otra vez. Él devolvía sus besos con igual intensidad. La ayudó a quitarse el brassier y las pantys mientras la besaba. No pudo evitar mirarla. La besó fuerte; él la amaba más allá de cualquier pensamiento racional. Jane respondía a sus besos sin vacilación, dichosamente feliz de tenerlo a su lado. Él la había escogido de entre todas las mujeres en el universo. _Pudo haber escogido a la que quisiera, pero me escogió a mí. Él me ama_.

Thor sonrió como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos. Su respuesta fue un beso que la dejó sin sentido y preguntándose como había podido dudar de lo que sentía por ella. No podía imaginar su vida sin ella, y entonces la besó apasionadamente trayendo gemidos y suspiros, luego la apretó firmemente contra sí. Su pasión por ella rechazaba toda razón. _Debo Tenerla_.

Y con ese pensamiento en mente, Thor la besó una y otra vez con profundos besos que la tenían retorciéndose y empujando las caderas contra las de él. Jane vio y sintió su reacción, y gimió excitándose más, si eso era posible.

— Thor, por favor…- le rogó.

Entonces, él decidió liberar un poco la tensión mientras la apretaba firmemente y las manos de Jane estaban en su cabello, acercándolo más a ella. Sus besos incluso se volvieron más desesperados y ella gemía en su boca. Thor se posicionó sobre ella sin romper el beso y luego se introdujo en su cuerpo, ambos jadearon cuando él la llenó; Thor sostuvo su cabeza y tomó sus labios en un beso profundo tras otro mientras sus caderas encontraban el ritmo. Ella lo siguió, embestida tras embestida, ambos necesitando esa cercanía como nunca antes.

Jane se sacudió contra él, sus caderas ondulándose rápidamente mientras se enfocaba en su inminente clímax. Él vio la intensidad de su expresión, sintió su cuerpo tensarse y las contracciones que provenían del interior del cuerpo de ella.

— Déjalo ir, eso es.- susurró contra sus labios. Y entonces ella gimió, temblando en sus brazos mientras llegaba al orgasmo sobre él. Thor cubrió la boca de ella con la suya absorbiendo sus gritos de placer mientras ella se sacudía sobre él.

Sus gritos de deleite y su expresión de total alivio, dispararon el clímax de Thor quien aferró las caderas de ella firmemente contra las suyas, empujando hacia arriba y gimiendo de placer. Colapsó sobre ella, su respiración volviendo cortos jadeos. Después de un momento, Thor giró sobre su espalda llevándose a Jane consigo. La recostó a su lado, besó su sien y acarició su cabello y brazos.

Ella no debió haber hecho esto. Jane no pudo evitarlo. Debía ser causa de las hormonas, estalló en llanto.

Thor estaba preocupado por ella.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué está mal?

— Lo siento, es solo que... Debo decirte algo.- él le tendió un pañuelo de papel que había en la mesa de al lado.

— ¿Qué es? Sé que estás preocupada por mí, pero regresaré a tu lado. Te lo prometo.

— Thor, tú no puedes hacer esa clase de promesas. No puedes.

— Pero…- ella puso un dedo en sus labios para que no siguiera hablando.

— Tengo noticias. En unas semanas, estaré dejando este lujar.

— ¿Dejarlo? No entiendo.

— Acabo de recibir un ascenso, significa que tendré dinero suficiente para hacer lo que siempre he querido hacer. Es un sueño hecho realidad para mí.

— Jane, es lo que has querido por mucho tiempo. Son noticias fantásticas, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. – ella usó sus nervios de acero.

— Hay más.

— ¿Qué es?

— Quería ir a Nueva York como lo planeamos, pero ellos insistieron en que debía mudarme a… Londres. –Thor frunció el ceño, confundido.

— ¿Londres? Pero lo acordamos, las relaciones a larga distancia no funcionan.

— Vamos Thor. – dijo y saltó fuera de la cama. Era demasiado duro mentir a su lado de ese modo. Ella se vistió sin mirarlo- Es momento para una verdadera revisión. Toda nuestra relación, tal como es siempre ha sido a larga distancia, y para decir la verdad.- se detuvo para mirarlo- estoy cansada de ello. –Los labios de el formaron una delgada línea.

— Estas cansada de mi ¿Es eso?- ella estaba callada- Solo dilo, Jane.- ella suspiró.

— Thor, hemos intentando una y otra vez que esto funcione, pero tú no perteneces aquí abajo con nosotros. Tú debes estar en Asgard con tu familia. Ellos te necesitan. Tú no nos necesitas a nosotros y, ciertamente, no me necesitas a mí.- fue a la cómoda y tomó un cepillo y lo pasó por su cabello concentrándose en el dolor de la confusión.

Thor estaba furioso. Tanto que quería golpear fuertemente algo. Lentamente se bajó de la cama y se deslizó en sus pantalones.

— Estas rompiendo conmigo ¿no?- murmuró aturdido. No podía creer que eso estuviese pasando. Sentía que iba a llorar. Jane se giró al espejo, pero el dolor en su rostro le rompió el corazón.

— Es lo mejor.

— Lo mejor… ¿Lo mejor para quién? ¡Ciertamente no para mí!- quería sacudirla. Sacudir algún sentido en ella, entonces caminó hacia ella. Ella se echó hacia atrás hasta que dio con una pared. _Si me toca otra vez, no creo ser capaz de hacer esto_. Ella puso sus manos en alto.

— Thor, no. Ya se acabó entre nosotros.- él apuntó hacia la cama.

— ¡¿Entonces que fue eso?! ¿Qué querías decirme durmiendo conmigo? – él alzó la voz. Ella se tapó los ojos.

— Por favor, no. No puedo.

— ¿No puedes qué? – ella no respondió. Thor vio lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas- ¿Esas lagrimas son por mi? No tienes que preocuparte por mí, estaré bien.- recogió sus ropas del piso y se vistió en tiempo record.- adiós Jane.

No esperó respuesta, se fue.

Jane se quedó ahí por un minuto entero y luego se dio cuenta.

— Oh Dios, se acabó. Realmente se terminó. – cubriendo sus ojos cayó en la cama, tomó la almohada de Thor y la aferró a su pecho y entonces las lagrimas empezaron a correr por su cara como un rio, sin final y con el dolor de un corazón destrozado en su pecho.

Una hora después, Darcy la encontró en la cama, aun estaba llorando agarrando la almohada en su rostro, esperando que el olor de él permaneciera ahí un poco más de tiempo. _Se fue, y no volverá. Se acabó_.

— Oh Jane, ¿Qué has hecho?- Darcy se hacía una idea. Sentía lastima pero también sabía que no podía dejar a su amiga así ahí. Se sentó cerca de ella y la dejó llorar.

*.*

_Seis meses después, en Londres. _

Jane estaba en labor de parto desde hacía unas horas. Pero era demasiado pronto. Al bebé le faltaba un mes para estar a término. Jane había tratado de explicarles a los doctores que su hijo era único, remarcablemente especial. Ellos no le habían creído hasta que ella les mostró las noticias y varios videos de la batalla extraterrestre y señaló al padre del bebé.

— De nuevo, ¿de dónde es él?- le había preguntado el doctor una y otra vez. Simplemente no lo entendían. Honestamente no importaba. Thor era humano, bueno una parte de él lo era, y los doctores habían dicho que su embarazo marchaba muy bien, sin ningún problema especial, sin embargo el bebé ya venía. Jane estaba muy preocupada. Los bebés de ocho meses normalmente era saludables pero con las circunstancias únicas de la concepción de su bebé, quién sabría que clases de problemas podrían venir al ser prematuro.

Darcy aun estaba en un avión rumbo a Londres, y los últimos meses la había mantenido informada acerca de S.H.I.E.L.D y de cómo les iba a Thor y a los otros miembros del equipo. Estaban bien, y Thor había regresado un mes atrás y supuestamente vivía en Nueva York. Aparentemente, no se había quedado en Asgard. _¿Y ahora qué?_ Ella quería llamarlo desesperadamente, pero había cometido un error, un terrible error. _Él no me perdonará_.

Otra contracción la golpeó. Jane gritó. Su hijo estaba listo para nacer y no había nada que los doctores pudiesen hacer para detenerlo.

*.*

_De vuelta en Nueva York_.

— ¿Darcy, eres tú?- Thor había recibido su llamada unos minutos antes- ¿Dónde estás? Casi no puedo escucharte.

— Estoy en un avión, en camino a ver a Jane. – se hizo un silencio luego de esa declaración.

— ¿Y por qué me estas llamando?

— Thor, ella me va a matar pero…

— ¿Por qué te mataría ella?

— Thor, Jane está embarazada de tu hijo y está en labor de parto en este momento.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir?- Thor no podía creerlo, pero luego todo tuvo sentido: su ruptura, la decisión de Jane de aceptar el ascenso, todo eso. - ¿Dónde está?

*.*

_Habitación de Hospital de Jane._

Thor llegó en minutos, pero Jane no estaba en su habitación. Darcy le había dicho que el bebé iba a nacer demasiado pronto. Para su hijo, ocho meses quizás no eran suficientes para desarrollarse completamente. _En este mismo instante, Jane está dando a luz a mi hijo_. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pero de repente estaba furioso, incluso más furioso que cuando rompieron. _¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto, a nosotros?_

Una enfermera entró en la habitación.

— La señora Foster sigue en labor de parto, ¿usted es el padre?

— Si, ¿Cómo está?

— Aun puede tardar un rato. Puede esperar en el área de visita. El doctor vendrá a verlo cuando ella haya dado a luz.

— Gracias enfermera- luego lo reconsideró- enfermera, ¿hay alguna oportunidad de que pueda estar en la sala de parto? He estado en una guerra la mayor parte de su embarazo, y realmente quiero estar presente cuando mi hijo nazca. ¿por favor?- le dedicó una sonrisa devastadora.

— Por supuesto. Venga por aquí.

Una vez que estuvo equipado con una mascarilla y una bata, le permitieron entrar en la habitación. Jane había decidió no tener una epidural, pero en ese momento quería patearse a sí misma por haber tomado tal decisión. Por supuesto, ella había pensado en su bebé y en lo que cualquier tipo de drogas podría hacerle. Estaba en medio de las contracciones cuando alguien tomó su mano. Ella creyó que era Darcy hasta que abrió los ojos y vio a Thor parado ahí con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ella comenzó a llorar.

Él se inclinó y besó su frente, sus mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas, luego secó sus lágrimas.

— No llores Jane, estoy aquí.

— Oh Thor, Lo siento mucho. Solo quería que fueras feliz.

— Tonta, tú me haces feliz. Nadie más. Lo sabes, ¿no?

— Pero nunca quise que tuvieras que escoger entre tu familia y yo.

— Jane, tú eres mi familia y eso no va a cambiar. Por favor créelo, créelo porque es la verdad.- él le apretó la mano cuando otra contracción la azotó.

— El bebé está a punto de nacer. Puedo ver su cabeza- anunció el doctor- Ahora quiero que puje señora Foster, a la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos, tres. Puje.

Jane inspiró profundamente y pujó tan fuerte como su cansado cuerpo le permitió.

— Relájese un momento. Otro empuje debería hacerlo salir.

Thor secó su frente con un paño húmedo y le dio un poco de hielo.

— Gracias Thor, estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí. Quería llamarte cada día- él le apartó el cabello de la cara.

— No pienses en eso. Todo va a estar bien ahora.

— Es el momento señora Foster. ¡Puje!- el doctor estaba listo para sacar la cabeza y hombros del bebé fuera del útero de Jane- ¡El está aquí!

Jane colapsó, estaba tan cansada que no podía ver. Abrió los ojos cuando el doctor puso a su hijo en su estomago, le dio unas tijeras a Thor para cortar el cordón umbilical y luego se llevaron al bebé para limpiarlo. El pequeño Thor gritaba con mucha fuerza. Su cabello era rubio y era hermoso, como su padre.

— Oh Dios, tengo un hijo. – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas nuevamente. Se inclinó y besó la frente de la mujer- Gracias, Jane. Es hermoso.

— De nada- la enfermera trajo al bebé.

— Aquí esta su hijo, su peso y talla son buenos. 2 kilos 280gramos, y 46 centímetros. Un buen tamaño para ser prematuro. – dijo la enfermera entregándole el niño a Thor.

Sus grandes manos se sentían torpes, pero él sabía como cargar a un bebé. O eso creía.

— Lo estás haciendo bien Thor- Jane le sonrió, aunque por dentro estaba preocupada- ¿el bebé está bien, doctor?

— Como pueden oír, sus pulmones están bien, pero lo llevaremos a la sala de prematuros para revisarlo. – contestó el doctor.

Levantaron un poco la cama y Thor tendió el bebé hacia Jane.

— Oh Thor, es tan hermoso…- ella besó su cabecita.

Unos minutos después la enfermera se lo llevó.

— Ya casi terminamos aquí señora Foster, luego la bajaremos a su habitación.

— Gracias doctor.

— Lo hiciste genial, Jane. Fuiste muy valiente.

Jane cerró los ojos y se amarró la lengua. Aun se sentía horrible y muy avergonzada por lo que había hecho, pero debía mantenerse fuerte.

*.*

_Una hora después, en la habitación de Jane._

Jane fingía estar dormida cuando Thor entró. Se sentía tonta, pero no estaba lista para enfrentarlo o hablar con él.

— No voy a irme a ninguna parte. Sé que estás cansada así que estaré aquí cuando despiertes. Hablaremos, Jane.- ella suspiró para sí misma. Se sentó pero no podía mirarlo.

— Estoy despierta. Quizás debemos acabar con esto. – él se sentó en la cama justo frente a ella.

— Mírame, Jane.

— No puedo- susurró mirando a cualquier parte menos hacia él.

— Por supuesto que puedes. Por favor, Jane.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, luego los abrió y lo miró. A Jane le tomó todo de sí no llorar. _Mi hermoso Thor._ Pensó. Él tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

— Entiendo por qué lo hiciste Jane. Lo entiendo.- ella trató de explicar sus acciones.

— Pensaba… realmente pensaba que no teníamos futuro. Quería eso más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, pero lo nuestro no estaba funcionado. Estábamos viviendo vidas separadas. Tu sabes que la larga distancia no estaba funcionando.

— Lo sé. – él apretó su mano nuevamente.

— Y luego regresaste a Asgard una y otra vez y yo creí… pensé que te olvidarías de mi y te quedarías con… alguien más. Estaba aterrada, así que te dejé ir.

Él negó con la cabeza, pero parte de lo que ella había dicho era cierto. Ellos estaban viviendo vidas separadas, viéndose una vez cada pocos meses. No estaba funcionando, pero el bebé… el bebé lo habría cambiado todo. Lo creía con todo su corazón. Su garganta estaba cerrada, pero se las arregló para hablar.

— Entiendo lo que quisiste decir, pero mudarte aquí y no contarme lo del bebé lo hizo peor. No quiero mencionar nuestra ruptura. Me destrozaste el corazón, Jane y sé que te sentiste miserable. No lo niegues. Sé que aun me amas, lo puedo ver en tus ojos.

— Oh Thor, amarte nunca fue el problema. Quise decir lo que dije. Tu y yo no podemos ser felices juntos. Solo romperemos nuestros corazones una y otra vez hasta que no quede más que una cascara de quienes solíamos ser. – el frunció el ceño sin comprender.

— ¿Estas sugiriendo que me daré por vencido contigo y nuestro hijo? Eso no va a pasar. No puedo hacerlo Jane. No lo haré.

— Lo siento mucho Thor, pero deberías volver a Nueva York.- Y ahí estaba.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir? No regresaré allá, no sin ti, y ciertamente no sin nuestro hijo.

En ese momento la enfermera trajo al bebé a la habitación.

— Ya lo hemos revisado por completo. El bebé está perfectamente bien. Se lo pueden llevar a casa en unos días. – la enfermera se fue y dejó sola a la familia.

Thor se levantó de la cama y sacó al bebé de la cuna con ruedas del hospital, lo cargó manteniéndolo cerca de sí.

— Jane, por favor, podemos hacer que esto funcione. No hagas esto, por favor. – él besó la pequeña frente de su hijo mientras lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas sin que se diera cuenta.

— Lo siento mucho. Puedes verlo cuando quieras, solo… Si te lo llevas a Asgard puede que no lo vuelva a ver. Sabes que es la verdad.

— Pero mis padres querrán conocerlo.

— Lo siento mucho Thor. – él no lo creía.

— Haces esto para lastimarme, ¿no?- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

— Por supuesto que no.

— Claro que sí.

— No, Thor.

— Entonces ¿Por qué? – él bajó al bebé a la cuna, pero éste empezó a llorar.

— Tiene hambre, acércamelo. – Thor la obedeció.

— Ya le has escogido un nombre, ¿no? ¿Cuál es?

— Sí, es Kristopher. – le contestó ella sin mirarlo.

A él le gustaba el nombre. Luego observó mientras Jane trataba de acomodarlo para darle pecho.

— Bueno, esto es un comienzo- ella murmuró. Thor guió a Kris hacia uno de los pechos de Jane pero éste no se aferraba a él.

— He leído sobre esto. Aquí, solo has esto.- susurró él. Thor alcanzó su pecho.- Uhmmm- Estaba vacilante.

— Adelante.- ella trataba de no sonreír.

Él apretó su pecho y salió un poco de leche. El bebé se aferró al pecho de su madre

— Oh Dios, se siente tan extraño. – susurró Jane mirando a su hijo.

— No es igual a cuando yo lo beso, ¿no?

— Thor, no.- dijo, pero no podía mirarlo.

— ¿No qué? – él sonrió cuando ella se giró a mirarlo.

— Oh Dios, no sonrías. ¡No te atrevas a sonreírme!

Thor estaba desesperado por conservarlos a ella y a su hijo. El se dirigió al otro lado de la cama.

— Thor, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Solo consiguiendo una mejor vista de Kris. – contestó. Él miró a Jane cuidar del hijo de ambos y sintió su corazón golpear en su pecho con amor y afecto. Ladeó su cabeza y movió el cabello de Jane a un lado y besó su mejilla, su oreja y garganta, luego fue más abajo.

— Thor, yo…- ella no podía pensar, no podía moverse. Su corazón palpitaba necesitando sus labios en su pecho. Lo había extrañado mucho.

Su bata fue puesta de lado y él tomó un pezón su boca. Sus pechos eran hermosos. Ella cerró los ojos y cayó en la almohada. Los labios de Thor dejaron su pecho y regresaron a su garganta. Él había girado su cabeza para besarla minuciosamente, ella no pudo evitar devolverle el beso, saboreando su leche materna. Ella amaba su distracción. Él dejó sus labios por un momento y luego murmuró con una voz demandante:

— Dilo, dilo ahora.

Ella abrió los ojos y miró a los ojos del hombre de sus sueños, su verdadero amor, el padre de su hijo. No podía hacerlo. Si lo alejaba nuevamente, no sería capaz de continuar, y su hijo la necesitaba, necesitaba que estuviera fuerte para amarlo y cuidarlo. ¿Pero quién la amaría y la cuidaría a ella? Su corazón de marchitaría y moriría sin Thor, sabía que esa era la verdad.

— Te amo- murmuró. Luego tuvo que repetirlo- Te amo, te amo. – él la volvió a besar, saboreando las lagrimas anteriores.

La enfermera tocó la puerta y luego entró.

— Oh, lo siento, pero necesito examinar al bebé para augurarnos de que está aceptando su leche señora Foster. – entonces, Thor habló.

— Él la aceptará como lo hice yo.

La enfermera trató de no ruborizarse, pero igual le quitó el bebé a Jane, lo puso en la cuna con ruedas y lo sacó del cuarto.

Jane lo golpeó en el brazo.

— Eres incorregible.

— ¿Pero me amas?-él sonrió ante su mirada.

— Solo cállate y bésame.

**Fin**.

**Notas de Autor**:

Inspirada en la canción I I have to wait (for you) de Toni Braxton.

**Notas de Traductor**: Espero les haya gustado, y de nuevo gracias a la autora original por permitirme traducirla para ustedes.


End file.
